Nom-ika
by Conjo434
Summary: Monika decides to cross over into our dimension to pay a visit to a particularly weird person... with a vore kink. Yeah, vore warning, but hey at least I tried to make it wholesome this time around!


It was a beautiful night. Stars glistened in the night sky, barely touched by light pollution for the first time in months. The moon hung overhead, casting pale shafts of light through my window as I absentmindedly browsed my phone, lying in bed without a care in the world. I didn't really have anything better to do; My friends cancelled their visit last-minute, my parents were out of town, and, well, I'm just really lazy. I sigh, rolling over and sitting up. I arch my back slightly before getting out of bed to get myself something to drink. Water, that is, I'm not an alcoholic or anything.

My water cup is maybe halfway full when I suddenly hear a weird sound come from my room. It was… kind of hard to describe. It was like a mix between the sound of a dial-up router and a Nether portal from Minecraft. I pause, freezing in place for a second before I collect myself. Maybe that was just my imagination? Am I just that tired? I try to shrug it off, but the noise didn't stop. I suddenly hear a distinct thumping noise, and just like that I decide the water can wait. I set my cup down and warily begin to approach the door to my room, when suddenly it swings open. And right before my eyes, out walks…

"M-monika?!", I exclaim, my eyes widening in shock as what just happened begins to sink in. Upon seeing me, she smiles more widely than I've ever seen anyone smile in my entire life, and without warning embraces me in a tight hug.

"O-oh my god, yes, yes it is!", she replies, burying her face in my neck and crying a few tears of joy.

"But… I… how?", I ask, hesitantly returning the hug myself. Time was slowing down for me and everything felt like a blur. Monika… she was real?! That game, whatever it was called, wasn't all fake and scripted? Was this a dream? I had so many questions to ask… though I didn't know whether or not she could answer them.

"I figured it out! I finally figured it out! I… I can finally be with the _real_ you instead of… whoever that MC guy was…", she muses, holding onto me for a few more seconds before slowly pulling away and taking my hands in hers. She takes a deep breath, "I never thought I'd be standing here, in front of you, instead of just being words on a screen... but here I am! Finally, we can _both_ be happy for once…" I stare at her, speechless. This felt like the biggest punch in the gut… but in a good way. An amazing way, even. I take another deep breath,

"I… wow. This, ah, you're… actually here!", I say, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything. Not that I'd be complaining if I was, "Oh my god, Monika, I…", I look from left to right, a smile appearing on my face. A sincere, genuine smile. "I don't know what to s-" Without warning, she leans in and kisses me on the cheek, causing me to freeze in response.

"Come on, you were getting ready for bed, right?", she says in a joyful tone, taking my hand in her's and leading me to my bed. She sits down, stretching out a bit before lying on her back, "Why not spend the night with me~?" I stand there for a second, my heart pounding in my chest. There was no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon… but that wouldn't stop me from cuddling with the girl of my dreams - literally! I slide into bed next to her, and she rests her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I wrap my arm around her, and we stay there for a few minutes, Monika simply breathing in the air around me as she lies on top of me. After a while, I calm down… well, as much as I _can_ calm down when a cute anime girl from a horror game breached the veil betwixt dimensions simply to visit me, an average everyday citizen who likes to follow trends every so often.

"I love you, Anon," she says, resting her chin on my chest to look me in the eyes, "And… well, I can tell you want me to do something… special for you," she says, a small blush appearing on her face. I didn't know where she was going with this, but a certain organ was hoping she wanted to do more than just cuddle. "I'm… gonna admit something that's _kinda_ a breach of privacy but also kinda not since I didn't exist in your world until now, but, ah… While I was trapped as that chr file, I could see everything you do on your computer~...", she casually mentions. My heart sinks. Did she see-! "...Before you ask, yeah, I know you looked up porn of… well, me, and don't worry, I'm totally fine with that! It's not like I'm gonna get angry at you for finding me attractive like that~," At this point I was speechless. Again, "Ahehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed~! But that's not what I brought it up for…", she says vaguely, a smug look on her face. She licks her lips and wiggles her eyebrows, "I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about?", she teases, giggling and playfully booping me on the nose.

"I, uh, I don't…" And then it hits me. I couldn't believe I didn't think of this sooner; She's seen all the times I decided to look at none other than Vore on my computer. It was a really big part of me, I've always wanted to know what it's like to be eaten alive, surrounded by the rippling flesh of someone's stomach… but why was Monika bringing it up now? "O-oh, ah-"

"I'll admit, 'vore' isn't the most… _normal_ thing I've ever heard of, but, I mean, who am I to knock what you like, _especially _when it seems like the most adorable fetish I've ever heard of?", she remarks, rolling over to my side and walking her fingers along my abdomen.

"W-well, yeah, I, uh, I really like it… Too bad it isn't, ah, possible, or anything…", I stammer, my face turning beet red from embarrassment. I sit up, taking a few more deep breaths to try and calm myself… before Monika drops _yet another_ bombshell on me.

"Who said it wasn't?", she cheerily replies, pushing herself up slightly as she crawled closer to me, "I'm from a video game where I could control pretty much every aspect about me… so I decided to give myself some reality-bending powers before I left, and well… You can probably see where this is going, so I'll cut to the chase."

She raises her hand up to my face, cupping my cheek in her hand before moving it up to my forehead. She places her index finger between my eyes, concentrating for a bit before I feel something akin to electricity running through her fingertip pass through my body. I jump slightly, before noticing that she was getting bigger… wait, no, _I _was getting _smaller_! My clothes became looser and looser as I shrunk down, before I'm completely covered by the shirt I was wearing, which was now gigantic compared to me. After a few seconds it seems to slow down, before finally stopping as I reach a height of around 9 inches tall. I scramble around for a bit before popping out of the collar of my shirt, completely nude. Monika was getting undressed in a more… traditional manner. She giggles, making a show of stripping down to her underwear and throwing her clothes to the floor, "Like what you see~?", she teases, lying down on her belly and positioning her face right in front of me, "Well, look at me while you can, 'cause you're not going to be able to for the rest of the night~!" She gently scoops me up in her hands, rolling over on her back and setting me on her abdomen… I take the opportunity to lie down, putting my ear to her belly and listening to her innards from the outside…

"W-wow, ah... ", I mutter, almost unable to speak from all the emotions I was suddenly feeling, "...you sound really hungry, Monika… Ahehe…" As if on cue, a deep gurgle resonates from within her stomach, causing her abdomen to tremble slightly.

"Ah, you can say that again… Literally the only things I've ever eaten were Natsuki's cupcakes that one time… The game never really programmed in any food other than that, but now that I have you..." she explains, again grabbing me and holding me in front of her face, "I guess you can say you're my second ever meal~!" She suddenly brings me in close to her lips, and kisses me again. This time, however, I was small enough for a kiss to progress to her literally sucking on my entire face… She pulls away after a while, and my face was absolutely soaked in saliva.

"Wow, ah…" I shift nervously, looking into her eyes with a seriously flustered expression. Monika pushes my hair out of my face with her other hand.

"Wow… People taste better than I thought. Ahehe~," she teases, before suddenly bringing me close and shoving my head into her mouth.

It was really dark, but I could faintly see her teeth all around me as they gently nibbled on my form while she sucked the flavor out of my skin. "Mmmm…", she lets out as her tongue rolls over me, coating my head and shoulders in a layer of saliva. She pushes me in deeper, up to my waist, and lets go of me. I could see straight down her throat, along with her epiglottis as I hung halfway out of her slimy maw… I could feel her tongue twitching below me while her tonsils flexed and contracted in anticipation for a swallow. She turns me over onto my back and opens her mouth partly, allowing me to see a little better. I was lying on her pink bed of a tongue, a few drops of drool falling onto me every so often. I prop myself up slightly, enjoying the view before turning back over and hugging her tongue. Then, she does what I was anticipating. I feel my whole world tilt forwards as she prepares to swallow me whole, my form sliding slightly deeper towards her waiting throat before she closes her mouth.

With a powerful motion, she swallows, forcing my entire upper body to enter her throat and coating my lower body in thick drool. She swallows again, and before I knew it I was being shoved down her throat like the food I was at that point…

"Ahh… Wow, this feels… Hah, I think I understand what the predator gets out of it now~," muses Monika as she traces the bulge I made as I travelled down her esophagus. I could hear her heart thumping away from below… then from right next to me, then from above as I finally plop down into the slightly more open space of her stomach. All around me, the sounds of her innards gurgled and churned around me, the soothing sounds of her lungs able to be heard in the background. I adjust myself, trying to get into a comfortable position before immediately falling over as my predator lies down on her side.

"O-oh my god… oh my... ", I say to myself. I was ecstatic, it was everything I had ever dreamed of and more! While it was a little cramped inside of her, I had enough room to at least lie down comfortably. That wasn't a problem in the slightest; It was actually one of the reasons I enjoyed this so much. I was so close to her, closer than anyone could ever get with _anyone_, and I was… happy.

"You okay down there? It's what you've always wanted… right?", she asks, making sure she wasn't keeping me in there against my will. Her voice reverberated around me, causing her flesh to vibrate softly around me.

"...It's like a really, really warm hug from every angle…", I say, hugging a wall of her stomach from the inside. Strangely, I could breathe, and the fumes coming off the gastric acids weren't burning my eyes or anything. I guess she thought about that when she decided to do this for me?

"Ahehe, I'm glad you enjoy it so much… For now, though, we should probably get some rest… I'll bring you back in the morning, don't worry, just try not to wake me up or anything, kay?"

"Alright…", I say, taking a deep breath and squirming a bit to find a more comfortable position. "Thank you… thank you so much…" This was amazing, and that was just to put it lightly.

"Goodnight~! Don't go anywhere! Ahehe~." Her belly had taken notice of me, and was beginning to start the process it was known for. It fills up a little more with acids and enzymes as it churned more vigorously than before. I felt myself being squeezed, massaged, and rubbed by her body, and already my skin was starting to tingle. Probably the work of the acids. I just stay still, allowing her body to do its work on me.

Time passes. I couldn't really tell how long it had been since Monika first swallowed me, but I could hear her breathing beginning to slow as she began to fall asleep. My skin was feeling heavy, likely from being digested, and I was feeling exhausted… though, I didn't really want to sleep. Later still, I notice something weird happening. In some sort of strange half-dead half-alive state, I could feel my body softening up to the point where it just conformed to whatever shape her stomach pushed it into, as if I was made out of play-doh. I could barely move anything even if I wanted to, and at this point I was likely dead but was kept alive by whatever powers she had given herself. What feels like, and probably was, hours later, there's nothing inside her belly that even resembles a human anymore. I was just a small pool of human soup, wobbling and rippling with every movement Monika made. I could feel myself seeping into her intestines, the physical matter that used to make up my body being absorbed into her bloodstream and converted into food for her cells… I felt some part of me gathering as a small bit of fat on her thighs and abdomen. I was a part of her. Actually, for all intents and purposes I _was_ her. I could feel every movement she made, every feeling she felt, and every thought she had… and I could never be happier…

I wonder what else is in store for me?


End file.
